


A Comparison of Nails

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, nail care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou thinks about the difference between Gaston and Stanley one lazy night
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	A Comparison of Nails

Stanley was filing and shaping their nails. They liked doing their nails before bed. They often joked that it put them in the same headspace as when they were sewing something. They sat at their dresser and worked on their nails, face relaxing and looking as peaceful as a statue of one of the saints. “And besides...it makes sure I don’t leave any marks across your back if we do anything else before sleep takes us,” they sometimes added with a purr.

He watched as his spouse went through their nightly routine. Lefou smiled to himself, watching as the file moved swiftly, a soft scratching sound filling the room. Stanley’s nails were unpainted at the moment but this could change in the morning when they woke. His spouse always took such good care of their nails.

Gaston took care of his nails too. Well, he had Lefou take care of them for him anyway. The smaller man cleaned underneath them and clipped them for the war hero whenever he was ordered to. Gaston insisted that he was far too strong and manly for such activities but he thought Lefou might like ensuring he was presentable for his numerous admirers.

Lefou had known that Stanley did their nails before the curse was broken. He had seen them while they threw darts or played at arm wrestling with someone. He once suspected that Stanley had used a clear coat on them but it had only been once before they stopped risking painting their nails.

“Perhaps I should use peach and cream paints on these tomorrow,” Stanley mused aloud. They glanced over at Lefou and raised an eyebrow. “What do you think, mon coeur?” they asked.

“It’ll go well with that new dress you made the other day, the one meant for working in?”

Stanley smiled brightly, looking down at their hands. “Oui, I was thinking the same thing,” they said. They lifted their head as an idea seemed to suddenly come to them. “Shall I do yours?”

“I don’t think I would look good with painted nails,” Lefou said.

“Non, not painting them,” Stanley said. They smiled and held up their file and slender piece of metal they used for cleaning underneath. “I could just clean and shape them like I just finished doing with mine.”

“Are you saying that my nails are disgusting?” Lefou laughed, picking up his chair and bringing it over to sit beside them.

“I would never say such a thing...out loud,” Stanley teased. Happily they took Lefou’s hand and they set to work, cleaning under the nails first. Soon enough they were back in that headspace of theirs, face blank and eyes shining with concentration and focus on the task at hand.

Lefou never thought that he would find someone who would be willing to give as well as receive. He was so used to being ordered around and forced to serve others. He had never considered that there could be someone out there who would be willing to give to him of their own free will without an expectation of repayment.

He watched Stanley’s face as they did his nails. He felt warmth building in his chest and a smile touched his lips. Stanley looked so beautiful. Their hair was down and in a messy ponytail for sleep, several long strands having already escaped and framing their face. Their nightshirt was baggy and old, hanging off of one of their shoulders.

Stanley’s soft brown eyes flicked upwards and they blinked and paused in their filing. “What is it, chouchou?” they asked.

“Hm?” Lefou asked.

They laughed, “you’re staring at me with such an intensity! What are you thinking about, mon mari?”

Lefou considered a moment, smiling as he looked down at their joined hands. “Just thinking about how wonderful my spouse is,” he said.

Stanley blushed and they gently pressed their forehead against his as a show of affection. “My softhearted husband. You deserve nothing but love and kindness,” they softly purred before sitting back in their chair.

“You taught me that,” Lefou noted.

They just hummed, putting their file away. Stanley took Lefou’s hands into their’s as they stood up, leading him to their bed. “You always knew it deep down in your heart,” they said.

“Oui, but you helped me finally recognize it.” The married couple climbed into bed and Lefou pulled Stanley into his arms, holding them close to his chest as they nuzzled against the space between neck and shoulder. The two fell asleep like that shortly afterwards, still holding onto each other. 


End file.
